vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Past Games
VC Catz -- 1999 Rumor circulates that there is a panther roaming the hills around Vista City. Huge cat tracks, the remains of small animals found butchered, a hand full of sightings all keep people on edge and looking. The detectives are pouring over a strange break in, someone went to a lot of trouble to break into a meat market, stole very little, and left about $2000.00 in strange gold coins on the counter. That evening they are brought a cloaked man. One Diter by name. He is a Leoman, a cat man. They manage it solve the "panther" case, but have another. Diter is very similar (with the exception of species) to Dr. Detier Klaus, a doctor missing for about the same time that Diter claims to have been in the area. A search of The Doctor's office turns up a strange unreadable book. Diter claims it to be a spell book he himself lost many years ago. A trip into the hills about VC also finds the place Diter said he first found himself. On the way up they encounter MIB agents that manage to blow the site sky high and the magic Level in VC off the charts. Random events are happening all over the city the Mana Storm. They so fail to stop the magic flow that they make it worse. Two more people from VC-Prime vanish, Panther Walks With Him, the Local Shaman and Sonja Traveler, one of the detectives. In their place are two more people from Diter's family. Leaur, a wife of his and Seelien a daughter of the clan. The wide open gate allows other affects as well. A live T-rex, a hippo in a pool, Biblical healing during a Pentecostal revival meeting, The Rats, and transformations a plenty. The cops run around trying reign in the madness. The whole city gets closer to the Know and ammo sales peak. The Leomans are staying with the Ashbys as the Mana Storm has things out of hand. The girls are getting out of hand as well as tween-aged Mikki Ashby and her BBFs proceed to make a mockery of national security with Seelien. They get more help at the local disabled Veteran's Home in the person of Papa Joe. Diter using psionic healing skills restored Joe's hands, making him capable of doing magic again. Diter reversed many of the effects of the storm and Joe uses Voodun rites to make people forget. One who is not going to forget is Cindy Crawford the cheetah girl. As the team assembles old friends of Dr. Klaus Dr. Steven Strange and Dr. Jerold Saille are added to the roster They work with Papa Joe and the Indian emergency back up Shaman Standing Bear to find a way to get the lost people on both sides back Diter also uses his psionic abilities to restore Rebeca Stevens, who had a mad science robotic arm. The group moves to Black Lake for a little separation after the public gets wind of the "cat people". Steve turns the tables by hiring the worst of the yapping dogs to guard the Leomans' right to privacy. Gene Sylow instead of barking at the B-13 types barks for them. The Indians still with a contact to the other side via Panther Walks with him guard the gate. Meanwhile... Sonja and Panther Walks With Him arrive in the Clan compound of the Samballa clan. They find Dr. Detier Klaus in good condition. They are informed that help is on the way. Before the help arrives PWWH falls into a deep coma after warning Sonja to cooperate with the Greyhawkens. His soul bound on the other side is too far from him. The three people are taken across the Eyrian Empire in a flying ship. They get to see several sights along the way, learning that this world is one of great magic and many different kinds of people. Coran the Golden, and his Grandson Julian the Healer are among them Julian is Sonja's main guide. They switch ships and dive down the gate. On VC-Prime the coming of the ship is waited for. they arrive in Black Lake, The Ashbys are regenerated and rejuvenated, Steve loses his bionic limbs. They load everyone up and after a brief stop to play on the Moon, they arrive in Area 51 for a diplomatic con fab. The basics of a Lost Persons Treaty are hammered out. Before the Greyhawkens leave Team Alpha attacks in force attempting to destroy the Starplinker and the aliens. They fail. VC Rats -- 1999 to Present The Mana Storm associated with VC-Catz turns 1000 violent criminals into Rats. After a confrontation at J&J Distributors the known Rats some 250 are loaded into a truck and taken to Black Lake. There Diter is using his spells to try and reverse the curse. He has few uses of the spell a day, it is going to a long process and not every rat responds to the spell. He also requires they confess to any crimes they have committed. When the Vigilant arrives Julian turns The Rats back into men. He lays the malediction on them that if they engage in crime again they will revert to rats. Some have proven weak and indeed turned back again. An ongoing circumstance. Mickey the Rat is one such. The situations with the rats led to the VC Mini Mill game and to several incidents in other games. Mancuso Heights was founded to deal with those cursed criminals that could not keep their noses clean. VC Bo Peep -- 2001 An Ane from a parallel universe is shot down. Remains of the Ane craft pose a serious threat to Earth and must be removed. She lays low for six months. Team Alpha attacks the Ane Frigate picking her up and gets its legs cut off. The Galan Database is left behind. VC Meteor Crisis -- 2001 Pieces of the ship from VC Bo Peep threaten the world. Steven Ashby and comrades take high risk missions into space to stop the falling debris. All missions are successful, but at the cost of Deke Slaton's life, and damage to the shuttle Atlantis. VC Vampire Stalkers -- 2002 Strange murders are stalking Vista City. The first was a woman found burned to death and quickly in the alley behind a flower shop. Tracing her back discovered a person with strange habits, and likely an identity thief and murderer herself. Then a man is killed outside of Mike's Bar. There are witnesses. One of them is a disheveled kid named Ed Finch. The man was shot with a shotgun and his flesh turned to powder before the witnesses eyes. Tracing him down proves that like the first victim he had come unsavory habits. Still murder is murder. The case moves into the realm of the SIS. About this time Simon Plotnik comes to the police station with claims that his life is threatened. A unassuming simple man that raises rabbits and works as a security guard on the night shift. Oh, did I mention he is a vampire? Investigations continue and Simon gets some police protection. The Detectives are starting to track down the killers. They find that Simon's house is being staked out. They stake out the stake out. It all comes to a head when the police capture the kill team, the remaining two assailants try to flee the scene. A high speed chase ensues. The killers have a collision resulting in a closed head injury for one and the other being shot. The illicit vampire hunters are processed through the 13th District Court. Their trigger man is criminally insane and warehoused in maximum security. The two survivors are induced into B-13. Robert Stalk is working the Warp Drive Project. LaFontaine is working in another B-13 team location unknown. Simon Plotnik AKA Samuel Penitent, the stalked vampire and general nice guy is given a new identity by B-13 and a job as the VCPD night desk. VC Babylonian Astrologer -- 2002 Local celebrity Astrologer to the Stars Is taken over by a Babylonian god. The cops become aware of the case when a body delivers itself to the VCPD to report its murder. Investigation identified the body as Solomon Magistar, an Egyptian national. The trail of the body is traced back to the house of one Nickolus Millennium, local astrologer to the stars. A sordid tale of art theft and the trading of ancient artifacts is uncovered as the police try to track down Millennium on the run. It ends along the coast in a plunge into the water that no one figured on surviving. Millennium himself ended up at the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic in a persistent vegetative state. Cory Acosta and Skip Henkie survived with bruises. The primary artifact of the search, an ancient Babylonian cylinder seal was never recovered. As it was in the possession of Millennium it is feared lost in the sea. VC Mini Mill -- 2002 A gang of Rats steals a mini mill via credit card fraud to try and turn guns into artillery pieces they can handle. They get caught. This establishes that independent gangs of Rats are where a good many of the missing people had gone. Mancuso Heights is set up, and Mickey the Rat starts his pamphleteering efforts. VC Moon Shot -- 2003 Steven Ashby conspires and succeeds in getting back to the moon to retrieve a warp shuttle left by the Ane History Scouts. Steve and crew visit Mars, go faster than light and talk Galan into a real first contact. The World is Changed. The Warp Drive Project is founded. VC Demonic Bank Robbers -- 2003 Mayor Simons fires the SIS. Shortly thereafter a coven of evil magicians uses a demon to break into a Wells Fargo Bank. The SIS in the person of the Mancuso Detective Agency tracks down the clues including a trip to San Diego to ID a tattoo. With the death and insanity toll rising they finally get a break in evidence the Coven was trying to destroy. They find Job, a monk that had escaped from the Coven had evidence to put them all away. The also learn the Mayor Simons had made a dark pack with the Coven to win the election VC Ghost Earl -- 2003 Ghost of Earl Harvy a detective killed in the SIS squad room appears to Sonja while McKenzie is getting B-13 training. A medium recommended by Papa Joe allows the ghost to tell it's story and rest. VC Big Foot -- 2003 Something monstrous is stalking the campers on Mt. Shasta. A huge animal comes out of the dark, rips up tents, and damages vehicles then vanishes into the woods. The mystery is chased for two camping seasons. Numerous false leads and red herrings have both the NCTC Sheriff and the Vista City Police running around trying to find leads. They even solve a number of cold cases they didn't know existed. It brings them no closer to the main mystery. Hair is found, it tests as brown bear. A camper shots the creature to little effect. All attempts to track the creature end back at the same pond with no exit. Even shamanistic efforts are in vain as there is nothing spiritually disturbed at the site. The break comes when wildlife cameras are placed around the pond. An image of the "creature' being lifted out by helicopter is caught. The chopper is tracked down and a bust made at an isolated warehouse. The "bigfoot" is a small mecha artistically draped in bear hides. All involved at the site are captured, Evil Nagano tried to scare the NCTC off mount Shasta to search for diamonds based on an old geological report, a mistaken report. Nogato denies responsibility and gets off the hook when a VP falls on his sword. No diamonds after all. VC Lost Dutchman Phoenix -- 2003 An explodes in a NamCor Developments lab. Leads the detectives to a lost and confused Phoenix. She is traced back to Cyberdyne. After much run around by Cyberdyne's ever unhelpful staff the "egg" is traced to a secret Cyberdyne project in the Superstition Mountains and the "Lost Dutchman Mine". B-13 agents arrive to witness the camp obliterated by a second Phoenix. With the help of The Superstitions team the Phoenixes are transported to Black Lake and successfully returned to Greyhawke by Helenanna. Cyberdyne takes it on the nose as the responsible party. It is sold to other interests. The case involved the first contact with The Superstitions, another B-13 team. It also helped map out the operations of Team Alpha after the day of reckoning. Two agents were picked up on the road to take the Phoenixes to Black Lake, one spilled his tale of woe. VC Centaur -- 2004 Helenanna, who met Steven Ashby in The Olde Phoenix Inn comes to his home world seeking help for and extra dimensional threat that proves to be robots from a possible VC future of a cyberpunk nature. Steve gets her big guns, a monster is killed in Black Lake and a white supremacist militia attacks the camp. Helenana returns with guns and the two Phoenixes. VC Grave Digger -- 2006 Walking worms are eating bigots. Two men are stripped of flesh. One in the Eternal Elms Cemetery, Robert Bean, Ex KKK turned federal witness. He was found dead across the grave of Renee DuBoes. Chester Muland AKA "The Mook" was found dead on the street down the block from the Shady Lady, stripped of flesh. Pimp with a bigoted streak and a membership in a racist organization. Checking out the grave it was Renee DuBoes: Age: 42 Sex: Female Race: Negro, Cause of death: Exposure. She was found dead in her ramshackled house surrounded by burnt out candles in 1952. Papa Joe's comment on seeing the picture was it was a dark red rite that he should not explain, and could not without consequences, but it was dark, and evil mojo. A visit to the site of her shack proved spooky, very spooky. Something malevolent is there. The last family to live in the house built over the site left back in the 1960s and it has never been successfully sold or lived in since. Later the next year the killings started again with a pair of skinheads. The investigation was reponed with an exmination of the property. Gross notes. The garage is run down as you might expect from a house empty for 30 years. The house does not look that run down. The back door is open. The hasp has been broken off the crawl space hatch as well. There is no broken concrete that can't be explained by age. Cracks only, no displacement. The lawn is roughly cut and uncared for. The city comes about about twice a year and cuts it in the summer. A search of the yard. No disturbed Earth. A weed pipe and leaves of weed are found scattered in the back yard. A trail of weed going Northwest pointing at the back door about ten feet long. It is highly scattered as if dropped from a bag on the run. No bag is found. The inside was 1960s all the way. The living room floor is covered in business cards from real estate agents. They date from the 60s forward. The curtains on one window are down. The kitchen has a broken glass on the floor. The master bedroom is another matter. A skeleton lies face down on the bed, a bit of blood having soaked into the covers around it. Dead creepy crawlys littler the bed and floor. On the dresser are two sets of clothing, one male, one female. Also stacked near by is a bag of junk food, and carton of wine coolers. Two bags of weed are also on the dresser Rene DuBoes has turned herself in to something called a Marchdever. In seeking justice she has gone too far. VC The Devil's Watch -- 2006 An evil pocket watch transports Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver from 1878 to the present. He got it from one Mortimer Cubbens, evil guy that died in his care. The watch is contained in the vault of James Smythe. VC Mother Eater -- 2007 Something is eating Mothers as it moves north. The monster, a bogyman called a Höllekind, a shape shifting thing that can appear as a helpless child is tracked down and killed. The beast's trail leads back to San Diego and a murdered Mexican woman. The Vista City SIS teams up with the Santa Annas to crack the case. It ends in a firefight to the death at the Santa Annas' farm. Coven X is possibly identified as "Team E" recognized by a goathead pendant. They could be associated with the male group that engineered the demonic bark robberies. VC Magic Plague -- 2008 Sonja is woken in the middle of the night by a voice calling her. Her Grandmother is standing at the foot of the bed. She says she is passing on, and has something very important for Sonja. No riddles . A Man hiding behind a cross, wearing red will spread a plague that will affect female magicians first and foremost. Sonja can fight this if she knows it is happening, the plague will look like AIDS. Sonja's Grandmother fades back to a fatherly looking figure, on four legs. Sonja calls the nursing home, they discover her Grandmother is dead. Not being able to do this with the police Sonja turns to the Mancuso Detective Agency and John Falstaff. A task force is gathered and the situation discussed. Amalthea Skywatcher; Papa Joe; Elise Harconi and Husband; John Falstaff; Cindy Crawford; Nick and Nora from The Santa Annas; Carol Masterson from The Superstitions; Milton Casper. A multi discipline approach is taken investigating preachers in red and more indirect means. She and her husband head to Canada to handle the funeral. While there they meet a young woman, Gilda and her Husband Paul. They have her Grandmother's things. These include the notes made by Gilda and a drawing made by her Grandmother. All tell of a ominous possible future. The notes are garbled Romeny. Something which Sonja knows but is badly out of practice on. They seem to give her the same story as Grandma delivered, but in jarring bits and pieces with incomprehensible bits in between. The drawing is of a man with a cross behind him. His hands are raised in supplication and he is back lit in such a way as to make his hair glow like a halo. He is wearing a white suit and a red tie. The art is decent. She has drawn the mark of the beast on his forehead "666". Elise Harconi attempts a seance to contact Baba. Things start poorly when sudden lightning fills the area and thunder rattles the windows. Joe shakes and is possessed by what he later describes as the heaviest light touch he ever felt. Coran delivers his message in an explosion of paper as the notes are rearranged into a single sheet. Joe ends up in the bathroom hugging the porcelain god. *He shall hide in the shadow of the Cross. *He shall sow a message of love and bring a harvest of destruction. *His hatred towards magic and woman that do magic is unequaled. *He shall use his followers like fleas and rats. All that come near him will go away tainted. *He shall be seen in a shining light. *Hand to hand in friendship shall his plague be passed. *Satan owns him and by his death will end the plague. *His name is held by the serpent. *He travels to seek converts to death. *His plague is uncaring, it shall fell even those that do magic in Christ. *Pity the wife, pity the children. There is no love in him. *What he sought in the wilderness he did not find. The deceiver has been welcomed in. *Ezili's lover will call him red. The investigation concentrates on Stubbs. Non magical help is sought to avoid infection. Several lines of counter assault are taken including a search of Stubbs' past for any credible scandal. Fact is not required; only a hint of truth. Papa Joe and Panther Walks With Him look into turning the attack back on Stubbs in a karmic backlash. Nick and Nora attempt to find other magicians and ascertain the extent of the infection. Shortly after this starts Stubbs' wife is taken down by a strange illness. Stubbs cancels appearances and is asking for prayer. Stubbs' house is burglarized, but it seems the thieves spooked and left the loot. Stubbs' hairbrush arrives, Joe and PWWH work on that. Elise Harconi, and Nick & Nora are successful in digging up other magicians via advertisement. Many are ill. The plague is advanced. Stubbs' wife dies suddenly, his son is now ill as well. Ed Finch comes in with the news that Stubbs has gotten a visa to visit Egypt. The team gets expedited visas and contacts in the Middle East. Still that leaves them two days behind. The locals speak of an American that went into the desert poorly packed and alone. They chase Stubbs down. Joe shows the group the miniature sword he found, from Coran. Two days in they find his truck, dead. It is evident that he walked on. They follow with their better off road driver. In a gorge with a spring and oasis Stubbs' final camp is found. He left his money and effects there. They camp. During the night a sudden peal of thunder wakes them. No more than a few miles distance into the mountains a column of light reaches for the heavens. They scramble into the hills and find Stubbs in a natural bowl full of ruins, he is wreathed in light and declares them his first worshipers. Sonja shoots him, and the Deamon Menhabaall rises from the husk. Joe pulls the sword and Coran appears In Glory. He strikes down the Deamon and the trio find themselves back at the Moody house. Julian arrives via the door. He heals all of the effects of Divine Awe and explains the events. Contact methods are left. The affected characters are left with gifts to compensate for the trial endured. What Missing Mummy and the Healing Wave were side effects. VC I Want My Mummy -- 2008 The the wake of the Healing Wave The mummy of Annarati a 12th Dynasty Egyptian noblewoman and priestess, is missing from Northern California Polytechnic's little Museum. Investigation indicates that someone broke out of the museum, not in. After a brief search the cops learn that a near naked bald woman was taken to Vista City General Hospital as a mental case. Annaratri got better. Her husband Akenraten never remarried all his long 53 years. His tomb was known. It was his spell of longing activated by the divine power of Coran that brought her back. She was transfer to the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic mainly so the telepaths there could communicate with her and teach her how to deal with the modern world. She has since returned to the college to "work" as an expert in ancient Egyptian culture. VC Warp Technology -- 2008 Rescue the trapped Vulcans from their disabled ship. Russia loses control of an Anti-mater plant and Star City (Zvyozdny gorodok) is destroyed. Therilan comes out. VC Election Matters -- 2008 Angelo with the assistance of his computer people bust a possible election fraud. VC Batty Betty -- 2008 Angelo Mancuso finds a bat girl on his lawn. He takes her in and gets some food in her. She has run away from a secret government facility run by The Shop. In the process of discovering The Shop it is revealed that Rusty the Dog is also a Shop creation. Several Shop locations are discovered and more genetic experiments. Angelo manages to get himself over exposed and is retired by B-13. Betty the bat-girl is adopted by the Ashbys. B-13 continues to probe The Shop. Seeking the Shop -- 2009 The Batty Betty game morphs into Seeking The Shop. The SIS and friends make a concerted effort to locate the leaders of this rogue group and bring them to justice. Along the way they dredge up Manitou in Michigan, a robotics genius in Kansas, and the VC-Prime native Ane, as well as more examples of the The Shop's tinkering with the Human genetic code.. The long grueling effort finally ends in a Federal Court room and the guilty parties sent up the river for the rest of their lives. Demon Hunters -- 2009 The new players in the SIS Reggie Harris and Jane Kennedy are sent to investigate a weird murder. A beautiful woman Samantha Deering by name has been impaled to the altar of a Catholic Church with a strange Tibetan artifact. Things get weirder when the woman disintegrates the minute the artifact is withdrawn. What follows is a trail of sexual excess that touches the top levels of Vista City money and politics. Reputations are ruined and careers ended. Things heat up with the Tibetan Artifact is stolen right out of the VCPD evidence room. Magic was used to confuse and blind the staff. However the thieves missed Mickey the Rat. With magic being used against them the SIS turned to Professor James Smythe. Using his skills they tracked down the artifact and those that had it. The trail ended in the Superstition Mountains with a man hunt on horse back. The anti climatic end came with the perps peacefully surrendered. Tenzin Explained: "In the time the Western world identifies as the 11th century,certain men made effort to make magic their own. The summon deamons,creatures of spirit that lack bodies. One for each of the sins they saw as critical, what you call the seven deadly sins. Those seven deamons took bodies from the living, possessing them and driving out the rightful souls. Then they set about corrupting mortals in their particular sin. Some of the deamons went through repeated bodies. Anger is hard to find, it has worn so many. Each worked ot imprint magic with the corrupted force they gained as the brought more mortals to damnation and destruction. "In 1618, the demon of lust took the body of a virtuous young woman named Elzibet Grimm. Elizbet died then. The murder was committed long before any of us where born. The deamon wore her flesh like a suit of clothing. Elizbet's body proved tough and enduring. In this time she had the identity of Samantha Deering. There never was such a mortal person. "20 years ago my fellow monks and I discovered the plot to corrupt magic. I was sent forth to stop the Demons. One I found last year. The Damon of Sloth was not hard on the body he had worn since 1807. We trapped him, and took the stolen body away. That was the body you found last year. We have come to cast the Damon of Lust back into the Hell from which it came. Five more are at large, we have the means to find them, to stop them. Lust has yet to be forced back into Hell. Mishandled the Damon can break free of the Kila to possess again." Tenzin and his accomplices did not go down for murder. They prove to the court that Deering was indeed an evil being in the shape of a woman. Five more of these things exist to be found. (Note: Since these events the other five demons have been run to ground and destroyed by various means.) VC Alien Crash -- 2010 An alien saucer with body crashes into George Samson's garage. Investigations prove the saucer a fake, and the alien a bad genetic mash up. However Samson gets away with several million dollars in claims and artistic rights payments. It is discovered that Samson and the insurance employee that paid the claim over eagerly are identical. More "Samsons" are found. Clues lead to an abandoned minuteman missile command center. Within are found the Cloning Chambers and the 1990s Grade Artificial Intelligence computer that is running the show. Edmond turns out to be the creation of a Mad Science type. Raymond Carson and a Dr. Jymkill Dare. They set him up to run the cloning chambers. Their purpose in this was never made clear. However they brought in the modern hardware and pushed the machine over the P/D limit. Both men stopped coming. Jymkil Dare was murdered by Raymond Carson. Carson was declared not guilty by reason of buck-nuts crazy and is incarcerated at the Ring Lake Ranch. Therilan examined Raymond Carson. He was not pathologically insane. It is his contention that Dr. Dare was taken over by an alien presence (Vegan Infiltrator) that substantially altered his personality and moral standards. Dare built the cloning chambers and the goat people. The first two didn't work at all, the third lived only minutes. When Dr. Dare stated he need to work on live Human subjects to find out what was wrong, and acquired one (George Samson's wife.) Carson killed him. He went total mad scientist and tried to stab Carson with a knife when Carson was trying to stop him. Carson took the rap rather than reveal what they had been doing. VC China Negotiations -- 2010 Therilan wishes to stop reaming China in the China-Ane unwar before she has to start shooting. The source of the problem being China's not so secret attempt to buy Ane from Kenya. The US President, First Lady and Neil Armstrong get a lift to El Nanth. Scientists are dropped at El Nanth, Aneilogs make an appearance. The Chinese problem becomes moot when the Peoples' Republic government falls apart and its remains are increasingly ignored. The Red Army finds its weapons don't work. Those that have found there way into the hands of citizens do; inconvenient that. Various provinces and cities strike out on their own. Tibet, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Manchu declare themselves independent at once. Inner Mongolia and Outer Mongolia are in negotiations to reunite. Several leading nations, including the US are left looking rather embarrassed trying to stick the shattered parts back together when they didn't even like the Chinese government. Ane Diplomacy ensues. VC Yugo Getter -- 2010 An unknown person is stealing Yugos. Yea the crappy little cars from the late 80s. This person is willing to commit theft, fraud, and even murder to get the cars and cover his trail. Investigation tracks down a crazy man near Eugene, Oregon that thinks he can raise Marshal Tito from the grave by starting 13 Yugos with the blood of a Greek virgin. The magical text he is following isn't, it is a snarky bit of Slavic satire. He is just a crazy guy. Pity that doesn't make anyone less dead. VC Superstition Mountians -- 2011 A solar storm causes the Aurora Borealis to be seen over the Superstition Mountains. Local magic goes wonky. Spirits get frisky and some 300 zombies and an unknown caster aparently from the last time this happened get up and start walking to the Southeast. The Zombies are quickly put down. While looking for more Zombies a squad of troops, and Sonja (again) are exchanged for Greyhawkens. The confrontation with the unusual guests manages to not escalate to violence and they are taken in under the Lost Persons Treaty. The true nature of the magical situation becomes known when further discussions are started with Molly Abba; sparked by returning the current crop of Dimensional inversion refugees. VC-Earth is going to have a magical breakout it is only a matter of time. The only questions are how bad and when? In the spirit of making it less bad Willis and Family form Astral Flame, a band of non Human Greyhawkens to make the idea of being not Human acceptable. Betty Ashby jumps Willis' bones. One of the deciding factors in starting the band. VC Little Green Men -- 2011 Damian Wright, TV Anchorman claims he was abducted by Little Green Men in a Volkswagen micro bus. Category:Games